


Last Memory.

by DaiLewisSantiago



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago
Summary: Elle est là, devant lui mais il ne la reconnait pas. N'est-ce pas là la pire des souffrances?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Last Memory.

**Last Memory**

"Si je la rencontre, je le saurais."

Mensonge. Doux mensonge. Elle était juste là et pourtant... Et pourtant il ne la reconnaissait pas. Menteur. Sombre menteur. Il ne pourrait jamais la reconnaître. Elle était juste là, devant lui, ses yeux noisettes perdus dans les siens, un espoir vain au fond des prunelles qu'il se souvienne des traits de son visage, de l'éclat de ses yeux. Mais rien. Rien ne se passait, pas de déclic, pas de flash, rien. Il ne la reconnaissait pas alors qu'il l'avait eut sous les yeux tant de temps.

Idiot. Sombre idiot. Tout n'était que mensonge. Elle aurait aimé le frapper, lui hurler qu'elle était là, juste là, devant lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il lui parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là et la douleur était telle, telle, qu'elle ne partirait surement jamais. Elle était là et pourtant, pas. Elle était là, et il ne la voyait pas. Elle était là mais rien ne se passait. Elle était là et lui ne semblait ne plus l'être. Il la regardait mais ne la voyait pas. Les larmes aux yeux elle l'écoutait. Mais à quoi bon, il ne la voyait pas. Elle aurait aimé se manifester, lui expliquer mais elle ne pouvait pas, n'en avait pas le droit. C'était le jeu, c'était comme ça. L'un des deux oubliera l'autre. C'était le deal, pas d'autre choix.

Douleur. Douce douleur. Il était là mais plus tellement, perdu avec pour seul souvenir un nom. Clara. Et alors voilà, alors qu'elle était là, juste là, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Les yeux dans les yeux mais rien ne revenait, rien ne ramenait l'éclat. Il était là, si près et pourtant si loin, parlant d'une autre qui s'avérait pourtant n'être personne d'autre qu'elle. Mais voilà, c'était comme ça. C'était le but, c'était ainsi. L'un des deux souffrira deux fois. C'était écrit, c'était fini.

Adieu. Triste adieu. C'était ici qu'ils se disaient adieu. L'un emporterait la douleur, l'autre l'oublierait peu à peu. C'était le prix à payer en jouant avec la mémoire. C'était le prix à payer, pour un dernier au revoir. Plus de marche arrière, plus de changement. Plus rien ne les liait, dès à présent. Si le Docteur oubliait, alors Clara se souviendrait pour eux deux. Elle garderait bien précieusement dans son esprit chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur aventure, comme un doux rêve dans lequel elle aura été la fille impossible. Sa fille impossible. La fille impossible du Docteur.


End file.
